deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Flandre Scarlet Vs Vegeta
Description Touhou Vs Dragon Ball Z! What Does The Sister of the Devil Have against the Prince of All Saiyans?! ''Interlude'' Boomstick:Combatants have Varying Personalities on This show, Everyone does, but Holy Crap these two are BATSHIT INSANE. Wiz:Vegeta, Prince of ALL Saiyans. Boomstick:Flandre, Sister of the Devil, He's Wiz, I'm Boomstick, And we are Gonna Analyze their Weapons, Armor, and Skill to see who would Win a DEATH BATTLE!!! 'Flandre Scarlet' Wiz:The Scarlet Mist Just Ended in Gensokyo and Summer has Continued Like Normal. Boomstick:Normal My Ass Remilia showed up at Reimu's Shrine over and over then! Wiz:However, 1 Week Later, Another "Minor" Incident Started in the Scarlet Devil Mansion. which Caused Remilia to be unable to Return as Her Friend Surrounded Gensokyo in a Rainstorm, so Naturally, The two heroines went to Invastigate. Boomstick:And It Turns out the Incident Causer was None other than the Sealed Away Sister of Scarlet, Flandre Scarlet! Wiz:Flandre was Locked up in the SDM For 495 Years. and Due to this, gained a Small Dose of Insanity. which causes her to Anhilate ANYONE Stupid enough to Enter her room, and when she kills you, Nothing remains.. Boomstick:*Shivers* That is Fucking Creepy! Flandre has many Attacks at her Disposal like her Foes, Such as her Flaming Sword Laevatein! which is 2 times Her Size and can Create Bullets from it Just by Swinging it! Wiz:That is Not all she has, Like her Opponent's She Can us Spell Cards! Like Cranberry Trap, Her Iconic Four of a Kind, or her 2 Strongest Spell's And then Will there Be None, were she Turns invisible and Begins to Launch Barrages of Danmaku! Boomstick:And Ripples of 495 Years which starts Weak, but Becomes Barely Dodgable! However, this Spell depends On Flandre's Energy, and as she gets hurt, it gets stronger. Talk about a Risk Taker. Wiz:Also, although Her foes are also Youkai, Flandre and the others CAN regenerate from wounds, but will be heavily wounded By Spiritual Attacks. Boomstick:But who gives a Shit when Your Special Ability is To DESTROY anything and EVERYTHING! Wiz;Correct! Flandre's Ability is unbelievably Powerful! she Demonstrated it a Touhou Manga via the Destruction of a Huge Meteor! however, Flandre herself said That that is NOWHERE near her Limit, meaning she can Go Further than that, she is even rumored to have a Limit More than enought to Destroy the Sun! which if she did, would cause a Global Apocalypes. Boomstick:But Flandre is Powerful, she Has Vampire Resilience for Oni Strength and Tengu Speed. Wiz:however, shes VERY unstable & she's INSANELY Weak to Spiritual Moves, However, so are her Foes so it doesn't really Matter. Boomstick:Bottom Line, Flandre Could Destroy you Without even TRYING.' Flandre:I Want to Play...Danmaku..~ 'Vegeta' Wiz: Born a prince to warrior-like Saiyan race, Vegeta's people were slaughtered by an evil tyrant named Freeza, who molded Vegeta into a deadly, ruthless killer. Over time, however, Freeza's iron grip over him led Vegeta to rebel, ushering Freeza's final defeat with the help of fellow Saiyan Goku. After struggling with adapting to life on Earth, Vegeta eventually became one of the planet's strongest defenders. Boomstick: He even got hitched to Bulma, breaking poor Master Roshi's heart. Vegeta can move and fly at hypersonic speeds, he can survive underwater and in far outer atmospheres for long periods of time. He even has an endurance to survive a nuclear freakin' blast. Wiz: Vegeta can use a natural inner energy called ki to create devastating attacks. Boomstick: His trademark attack is a purple laser called the Galick Gun. Wiz: His Big Bang attack unleashes a huge explosion of energy covering up vast distance, and can be narrowed to a beam for concentrated accuracy. Boomstick: He can launch a volley of energy bullets, pounding his foe with dozens of blasts, but his most devastating move is his Final Flash attack, a huge golden beam that can destroy whole planets. Wiz: Vegeta's ki is quite versatile and not limited to these four attacks. He is never without a weapon. Boomstick: But wait! There's more! Wiz: he can multiply himself with the legendary super saiyan and super saiyan 2. and each super saiyan form increased his power, make him nearly indestructible. Boomstick: he can also achieved the super saiyan 4, but since we cannot allowed it, then, it wouldn't be happened. but, we can gave him a new form. Wiz: after he and goku trained with wish. he achieved a new form who was said to be the ascended version of Super Saiyan God Boomstick: The Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan!! and holly crap--that hair! Wiz: Vegeta is cocky, arrogant, and proud. He seeks to be the best and is willing to fight the best to do so, even allowing his opponents reach power levels much greater than his own. Boomstick: Well, this has led to him dying twice so far, he's still around somehow kicking ass and being a dick. Vegeta: I am a Super Saiyan! (screen flashes as Vegeata prepares attack) And you can burn in Hell! 'FIGHT!!' Setting - Scarlet Devil Mansion Interior - 1:30PM It was a Peaceful Spring Day In Gensokyo, Reimu and Marisa were Talking to Yukari and Alice at The Hakurei Shrine, Mokou and Kaguya were Bickering as Usual, Cirno was Being a Complete Baka, and Meiling was Sleeping on the Job, Nothing Out of the Ordinary happened...Until in front of Meiling, a Rip in Space Time Opened, which Made her Bolt awake. Meiling:"Eh?! What is THAT!?" Meiling was Interrupted by a Purple Flash as She screams In Terror as the Strange Flash Hits her..The Screen Goes black...and Once it returns, Vegeta is Standing over the Bloody Hong Meiling, he Simply Laughed. Vegeta:"Hahaha!! Such a Weak Girl you Are!! Now...Answer Me this Question PEASANT, WHERE IS KAKAROTS Murderer?!" Meiling:"Who...?" Vegeta:"DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME!!" Vegeta Blasted Meiling into the Wall, and Through the Wall with Another Galick Gun and Flies in, as He Looked Impressed at the SDM's Interior, until He Began to Charge Another KI Attack.. Vegeta:"I'LL DESTROY EVERYTHING Until I Face Kakarots Murderer!!" Meanwhile..At the Scarlet Balcony Sakuya was Serving the Scarlet Devil and Her Sister Their Favorite tea when the Mansion began to Crumble..the Scarlets Looked frightenish, Flans Scared Expression turned Into a Excited one when She heard a Voice she had Never heard Before.. Flandre:"Hey, I Heard an Intruder, Let's Go!!" Vegeta was Destroying The Library, which was No a Room full of Flames, Patchouli was Unconscious as Sakuya, Flandre and Remilia ran In, they All Looked Horrified, But Flandre had a Perfect plan. Flandre:"Big Sis, Go Get Red-White...and Get Patchy Some Help! I'll Deal with this Guy until Reimu Get's Here!!" Remilia:"Your on Crack Flandre! Thats WAY Too Dangerou-'' Remilia was Cut off By a Galick gun Passing By them and Destroying the SDM Further, Remilia Reluctantly Nodded and Told Sakuya to head to Eientei, as Flan stared At Vegeta. Vegeta:HAHAHA, YOU, A LITTLE GIRL, THINK YOUR A Match for the Prince of ALL SAIYANS?! I'm Gonna Enjoy Murdering You!" ''Flandre:"Hehehe...I Finally Get someone To Play with...Don't Hold back! Kay~?" FIGHT!! (Cue Taboo Tears You Up (Flandre's Theme Remixed) ) Flandre immediately Starts by Launching an Endless barrage of Danmaku at Vegeta, who flies into it and Punches the Danamku into a huge ball of danmaku Back at Flandre, which felt Insanely Painful to the Young Vampire, who is launched into a Pile of Books. Vegeta:"Are you even Trying?!" Vegeta lifted a Giant Bookshelf over his Head and kicked it straight at the Vampire who just Emerged out of the Books, who grinned as She Flew into the Bookshelf and Through through it as the Bookshelf Splits apart, Flandre laughs and four orbs emerged From Flandre's Blade and let loose powerful Orbs at Vegeta, who rushed Past them, and expected to Shatter Flandres skull by Punching her but suddenly feels a Intense Pain as he is Punched in the Jaw by Flandre, who then Tosses him into the Barrage of Bullets that he destroys. Vegeta:"You Little Bitch!! I Will Obliterate You...AND THIS HOUSE!!! BIG BANG ATTACK!!! The ground shook all Around the two Fighters, Flandre realized Vegeta wasn't Kidding and Blew a Hole open with Danmaku and flow towards it But she Knew Vegeta would Try to stop her so she Suddenly swung at Vegeta and sent him into the wall as she Flew out and Cut the Mansion to Smitherines as the Mansion fell apart on top of Vegeta.. Flandre:"Ouch...Thank goodness Thats Over...but Shame that the Fun is Over,,," Vegeta:"The Fun is FAR From Over!!!" Vegeta Emerged in front of Flandre and Punched her Across Misty Lake into a Tree, Flandre staggered to Get up, But Saw Vegeta Wounded beyond Belief, but Alive, he was In a New Form...his Most Powerful Form...Already...He was in the Legendary SSGSS Vegeta.. Flandre:"Oh...Dear...I Guess it's Still play Time~ Hehehe~" Flandre suddenly Grabbed Vegeta by the Face and Grinned at him. Flandre:"Don't Break too fast though, Ok~?" Vegeta burst out into Laugh as He Ripped Flandres hand Off him...And Flandres, Body, as He Launches her into the Hakurei Shrine, Flandre heals her Hand back as She Flies to the Air as She Clones herself looking For Vegeta, but Saw him Heading straight at Her and Sent her Clones into him which sent him into a Boulder which He Immediately Destroyed. Vegeta:"HAHAHA!!! YOU THINK I'M EVEN TRYING LITTLE GIRL!?" Vegeta emerged from the Boulder Debris and Rushed towards Flandre, and when He Punched her, She Vanished!! And He Felt another Pain in his Stomach, a lot More, as He Saw 3 Metal blades have Impaled him, Which he Vaporizes. Flandre:"MY TOY!!" Vegeta:"This ends NOW!!" Vegeta Suddenly grabbed Flandre and Began to Knee her Endlessly In her Stomach, but Flandre began to Turn invisible, as She Faded From Vegetas View, he Saw 4 Orbs Lunging at Him as He dodged them and Prepared his Strongest Attack.. Vegeta:"FINAL FLASH!!" The Entire Battlefield Went Bright, the Area Around Vegeta and Flandre was Utterly Wasted, and Vegeta saw His Efforts Weren't In vain, He Saw Flan emerge Insanely Wounded, but she Still had some Fight.. Flandre:"No...I-I Don't Wanna Stop fighting...~!" Flandre Prepared Her final Attack, but Saw her Foe was Already At her he Gripped her By The Neck, Flandre Flailed and Flailed and Felt Vegeta grab her Arms and Legs, All but 1 Hand, Flandre began To Punch Vegeta in the Back of the Head as Vegeta managed to Grab Her Arm. Vegeta:"SAYONARA BITCH!!" Flandre Laughed at the Phrase as Her Free hand Closed, Vegeta Laughed as He Ripped the Poor Vampire Apart, He Laughed...but His Victory Was Short...as He Imploded...While Flandres Body stayed away as She tried to stand up, but saw Her Legs were Gone, she Felt her Self dying...But she Didn't seem to Care, she Was able to Regenerate and Stand and Stood up to Hug Remilia but Fell to her Knees and Fell to the floor Unconscious..she Wouldn't wake up from Her Sleep...she too was Dead.. DOUBLE KO!! 'Conclusion' Boomstick:Oh Boy...Here Comes the DBZ Fans..And Touhou Fans.. Wiz:While Flandre is at a Horrifying Disadvantage Against SSGSS Vegeta...Her Kyuu EASILY Could have Ended the Fight for Her...however...It's More her Preferred Last resort...and While Vegeta is INSANELY Hard to Kill...Kyuu is an Insanely OP Move...ITS A INSTA KILL MOVE. Boomstick:While Vegeta might be Upset with Losing...But It Seems Flandre is Kyuul with it.. Wiz:This match is a Draw.. Boomstick:NEXT TIME....MIRACLE KORSTAR VS FLOWEY THE FLOWER!! Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Scarlet Vampire Flan495 Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles